Romano x Reader (hetalia fan fic one shot)
by menmachin
Summary: just read it i'm lazy making some summary XD


Romano x Reader (hetalia fan fic one shot)

You and Lovino are friends for a long time. Since then, Lovino have a big crush on you he is not telling you because he is a tsudere, and you are a bit dense to notice it or you ignore those thoughts because you don't want to assume, so both of you stayed as good friends.

One day you asked Lovi to go with you to shop. And of course he cannot turn you down because he loves you.

"You're late ragazza." He shouted as you run nearer to him.

"No I'm not, you're just early." You said as you show him your watch. "See" you added.

"Whatever" he said.

"Oh come on Lovi lets go, there is a sale today on the mall." You said and hold his arm making him blush a little.

"Stop calling me Lovi." He said still blushing.

"LOVI! LOVI! LOVI!" you said teasingly.

"Arrrrgh Whatever!" he said annoyed. This makes you a little guilty

"Don't be angry Lovi." You said with cute puppy eyes.

"AHA! I'll make you some pasta later after we shop." You said as you drag him to the mall.

In the mall.

"Lovi look! Is it ok?" you asks him. You're wearing a cute white knee length dress with beautiful laces and the dress fits perfectly to your features. Lovino just stares at you.

"I think its not." You said as you walk back to the dressing room but Lovino holds your wrist and said "N-no, it was just… perfectly fits to you." Then looks away, his statement makes your face red.

"Ok, then I am going to buy this." You said smiling. You two walk around the mall. Then you go to the market to buy ingredients for your pasta since you promise him that your going to cook for him. You decided to cook in his house. As you enter his house a boy that is similar to him hugs you, he has also a curl that is facing on the opposite side of Lovino's curl.

"Feli-chan" you said happily and hug him back.

"_-chan" he said cheerfully. "Are you going to cook pasta for us again? I love your cooking." He said clinging on you.

"Yes" you nod as you said. Then you heard a noise from the kitchen. Then you and Feli go to the kitchen immediately. Lovino is there with the ingredients you buy earlier.

"You better cook now. I'm already hungry." He said annoyance is felt with his voice.

"Hey Lovi! What's with that face?" you said and goes beside him then you pinch his cheeks.

"Ouch!" he said and pinch your nose.

"Hey! It hurts." You said rubbing your nose.

"Alright, I'm going to cook now." You said as you prepare cooking.

"_-chan can I help you cook?" Feli asks happily.

"NO!" Lovino said firmly. "I-I mean you will just disturb her and she cannot concentrate on cooking. Lets go and wait at the dinning area." He said as he drags away Feliciano.

"_-chaaaaaan~" Feli shouts until it fades.

You then start cooking but the actions of Lovino since you came to his house today are bothering you.

"What's with that actions Lovi?" you ask in your mind.

"Isn't he jealous?" your mind telling you. The moment you thought it, a tint of red immediately travels across your face. You shook your head to dismiss the idea. You already finish cooking and you bring the food to the dinning area.

"Where is Feli?" you ask.

"Why are you always looking for him?" he questions back, you can feel that he is annoyed or angry.

"It's not like that, I just prepare a plate of pasta for him too cause I know that he loves pasta like you." You explained.

"He goes to his friends." He answers.

"Ok, so we have to eat all this pasta." You said, you sit and then you two start eating. You both have a good conversation while eating.

"No no no, I don't like that girl." He said.

"Really? But the way you look at her tells the opposite." You said teasingly.

"And you're jealous?" he said teasingly.

"Of course not! Why should i?" you said defensively cause the truth is you are jealous.

"And besides, I'm not your type right?" you jokingly and laugh.

"What if I do?" he said seriously.

"You must be joking." You laugh again and eat your pasta.

"Wait don't move." He said and stands up. He places his thumb on your chin and leans closer to you. Your heart is thumping, as his face goes nearer to yours. You heart almost skip a beat, you feel your face is heating up and even if you don't look on the mirror you can say that your face is already red. He kisses your cheek but it was too close to your lips. You felt his soft lips then you feel that he lick your cheek. Then after that he sits down. You can't speak cause you're surprise with the sudden action of him.

"There is a sauce on your cheek." He said.

"B-but y-y-you… you can just tell me so that I can clean it myself." You said your face is red because of embarrassment.

"Don't you get it" he shouts.

"Get what?" you ask.

"Arrrrrgh, are you that slow?" he said.

"I-I need to use the rest room." You said looking on the floor you stand and walk away from him while still looking on the floor.

Before you could go away, he holds your wrist and pulls you closer to him. His other hand is wrapping around your waist. Before you could react a pair of lips is brushing on yours. You felt huge volts of electricity flows down to your spine, butterflies in your stomach, and you felt melting with that kiss. You then gave in and mimic his lips. That was a passionate kiss, but sad to say that you have to stop because you need to breath. You both looking to each there was silence until Lovino broke it.

"Do you understand now?" he asks you but you're just looking at him saying nothing.

"Do I really need to say this?" he said. He takes a deep breath and said.

"Ok listen to me cause I going to say this once. Te Amo _-chan I love you for a long time." he said he is now as red as Antonio's tomato. You're still standing there saying nothing.

"Hey say something." He said holding your arms.

"I-I" you said your tears are forming on your eyes.

"I-I hate you Lovino, I hate you for making me cry. I hate you for being so cold to me. But I love you for loving me." You said crying then you wrapped your arms to his neck and bury your face to his shoulder. He hugs you back combing your hair using his fingers.

A while later, your fine and you sit on the sofa in the living room. You sit comfortably your head is resting on his chest and he's resting his head on yours.

"Lovi, tell me did you get jealous to Feli?" you ask frankly.

"Isn't that obvious?" he answered. You giggle.

"That was so cute." You laugh and pinch his cheek.

"That hurts. I'm going to take my revenge." He said and you just close your eyes firmly, preparing for a pinch on nose. But instead of pinch you felt lips on yours.

"Do you want a sleep over here tonight?" he asks.

[A/N: wooooooohhh that was it (/)…. I tried to make some reader insert one shot hopia like it. Enjoy


End file.
